Just Dance
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Lydia Scott has a chance to dance competitively, but will Nathan let his baby go?


**So, this isn't an update for PWF but it is a fluffy N/H/L one-shot requested by othfangirl. I started writing this eons ago but never got around to finishing it. My plans fell through for tonight, and I stumbled upon this draft and was struck with sudden inspiration.**

 **The idea was all othfangirl's - again, I can't take credit. I simply put the genius idea into words.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this; thanks for reading. :)**

 **I'll be back with an update for PWF (hopefully) as soon as possible.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No." Nathan's voice defined resolute. "It's not happening. Absolutely not."

With a firm jaw and arms folded tightly across his chest, he was not one to be messed with.

Haley, however, knowing her husband better than anyone, knew just how to soften the rigidness between his bones. Reaching out, she tentatively stroked the stubble lining on his chiseled cheek. "Why not?"

Much to his dismay, Nathan's body betrayed him and sank into his wife's gentle touch. "She's too young."

Haley sighed softly. It was hard for her husband to admit their little girl —his Princess — was growing up. Lydia Scott had just turned six-years-old and was already securing her future as a dancer. She possessed so much grace, so much talent, that her dance teacher offered to let her try out for the competitive team. Lydia, of course, was over the moon with excitement, begging her parents for their approval.

Haley was beyond proud of her daughter. She saw nothing wrong with the amazing opportunity Lydia was given, encouraging her to chase her dreams.

If only her husband felt the same.

"Baby," Haley coaxed, "the team is designed specifically for six and seven-year-olds. She'd be with kids her age."

Nathan grunted, "I don't care. She's too young to be competing in anything."

Haley's teeth sank into her bottom lip, watching the internal struggle through the windows of Nathan's blue eyes. She knew he probably wouldn't agree immediately, and it'd take a little convincing on her end, which is why she didn't bring it up until after Lydia went to sleep. Haley certainly didn't expect this strong reaction from him, though.

This was going to take a lot more than using her seductive smile and pouty brown eyes to get him to agree, Haley thought.

"Jamie was even younger when he started on the pee-wee basketball team, so don't even go there."

"That's different, Haley!" Nathan boomed, "We're talking about a competitive team. She's six, for God's sake. She should be worrying about her sick stuffed animals or something, not worrying about being the best dancer!"

"I know she's your little girl, Nathan, but you can't protect her forever." Haley whispered soothingly, moving the hand that was on his cheek, now to his strong back.

"That's not just it," he sighed. "You don't know what it was like growing up with Dan. You weren't there. And I know you were at the end of it and the height of it, but when I was just a kid and wanted to play and be stress free, he put so much pressure on me. Look where I ended up — I took drugs because of him, Hales. I don't ever want our kids to feel pressured like that."

Her heart constricted at his words. She should have known where his qualms were deviating from; his own insecure childhood. Dan Scott was a monster. She could only imagine how a younger Nathan felt the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. Even to this day, traces of that weight remained tied to his back, no matter how hard he tried to shove it off.

Haley traded a somber smile with her husband. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, honey, but you know we would never pressure Lydia like that. You are not your father, Nathan Scott. You're wonderful, and selfless, and loving." She ended her point with a delicate kiss against his shoulder blade. "There's nothing to worry about," Haley promised.

"I know. I'm not worried about becoming Dan. I'd rather die than be anything like him."

Haley's grip instinctively got tighter on Nathan. She didn't want to ever think of losing him.

"I'm worried that it's just all going to get to her one day. What if her dance teachers start to pressure her? What if she starts worrying about her body image? God Hales, I don't want her to ever feel like she's not good enough."

Haley buried her face in the crux of Nathan's neck. "That's not going to happen."

"But-"

"But if it does, we can pull her from the team. We at least owe it to her to let her try. Baby, she loves dancing. And she's amazing." Her lips turned into a beaming smile. She couldn't help it. Their kids never failed to amaze her. "Besides, they won't be traveling far. Only about five or six competitions per year, and they'd all be within an hour of Tree Hill. It's just for fun, and maybe it'll boost her confidence a bit. You know better than anyone how much sports play a pivotal role in development."

Nathan let out a small groan. Between the warmth of his wife's hand rubbing on his back, and her pleading brown eyes, he was ready to crack. "Damn you and your genes, Haley James. Why did you have to be so talented? Lydia's just like you."

"You're one to talk, mister," Haley let out a laugh as she twined her arms around his neck, "she has your genes, too, you know. Where else do you think she got her drive and determination?"

Nathan cracked a smile, letting his hands wrap delicately around her waist. There they stood, in front of the fireplace in their bedroom, wrapped in each other's arms; like so many nights before, they stood the exact same way, sometimes dancing in silence, sometimes getting lost in each other's lips. Tonight, they were drowning in their colliding gazes.

"I guess. I just never thought we'd be debating something like this so soon, but we make pretty great kids, huh?"

Haley smiled and let one of her hands wander to her slightly swollen baby bump. In a few short months, she and Nathan would bring another amazing child into the world. "Yeah. Yeah, we do." They kissed briefly, and Nathan put his hands on top of Haley's, covering her stomach. "And that's exactly why we owe it to them -especially Lydia- to give them the best opportunities."

He nodded, not able to deny it. "Yeah, I know you're right, Hales, but do you mind if I think about this some more?"

Smiling, she pressed a light kiss on his cheek, "of course, Nathan. But everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know. It's just a lot to process."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The following week, Nathan had gone to pick up Lydia from dance practice, but ended up getting there early. He stood in the parent section and watched with a proud smile as he watched a miniature version of his wife, twirl in a perfect circle. He didn't know much about dance, and he sure as hell couldn't 'bust a move' for the life of him- something Haley often poked fun at- but he knew Lydia was talented. She looked like she was made to be a ballerina. Haley had pulled Lydia's hair up into a nice, neat bun, and the soft pink leotard she was wearing fit her adorably.

He continued to watch as his daughter danced with pure precision, mastering the art of a pieroquett far better than the rest of the girls in her class.

"What's on your mind, Nathan?" It was later that night, and he and Haley were cuddled up on the couch.

"I think we should let Lyd try out for that competitive team."

Haley's ears perked up, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, she deserves it."

A wide grin stretched over Haley's lips. "What made you change your mind?"

"I watched her today at practice. She's amazing, Hales."

She could see the twinkle in his eyes, and felt a surge of pride rush through her own blood. "She is," Haley agreed. "And she's going to be so happy. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Scott," Nathan beamed, "and I'd do anything for my girls to be happy. Who knows, maybe we have another little ballerina growing inside of you right now."

Haley giggled and felt the familiar little kicks thumping against her stomach, "I don't know, babe, this one might be a soccer player. He or she is kicking harder than Jamie and Lydia ever did."

Nathan laughed as he put his hand over her belly, and felt the slight fluttering beneath her skin. "Well, either way, I'll be proud."

"I know you will be," Haley whispered, bringing one hand to his cheek. She rubbed the freckle beneath his eye with the pad of her thumb, "you're an amazing dad, Nathan. The kids adore you. _I_ adore you."

He threw his arm around her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Like I said, I'd do anything to make you guys happy."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It worked; Lydia Scott was one, very happy little girl when her parents told her she could try out. She was even happier when she had come home one day and eagerly told her Daddy she had made the team. Nathan and Haley were so proud of her; and tonight was her first competition. As expected, she won first place in her age category for solo dance, and her team came in second over all. Though he'd never admit, Nathan even teared up when the judges called Lydia's name (Haley even saw it).

It was an exciting night in the Scott house- they celebrated with ice cream.

Now, Lydia was tucked under her covers, ready for sleep- but not before Nathan said goodnight. After tucking her in with her favorite blanket, he sat at the edge of her bed and smiled. "You did great tonight, Lyd. Mommy and I are so, so, proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy," Lydia grinned, "I had so much fun."

"Good, I'm glad." Nathan chuckled. "I love you, little bear."

"I love you too, Daddy. So much."

Nathan's grin matched hers. He leaned over and kissed her honey colored hair, "Goodnight, Princess. Sleep tight."

Her eyes fluttered closed, "'Kay. G'night," she mumbled sleepily.

Nathan shut her light, but remained in the doorway, watching her sleep. She was getting so big. Soon enough, she'd be in high school. He shuddered at the thought. Already she was as beautiful as Haley, and he knew it was going to be tough to ward off all those future boys trying to break her heart. He shook his head. He didn't want to think of that right now; he wanted to enjoy this moment, right now.

Smiling, he turned and shut her door. Both Lydia and Jamie, and soon the new baby, made him prouder than he ever thought possible. No feeling could compare.

When he walked into his and Haley's bedroom, he saw his wife partaking in her nightly ritual and rubbing lotion on her smooth skin. He smirked at the sight.

"Hey, what took so long? Did Lydia have a hard time falling asleep? I thought she'd be exhausted from tonight."

"Nah, she went right out. I was just watching her sleep. You know,... our girl is pretty amazing. So is our boy. Did you see how happy Jamie was when he saw Lydia win?" Nathan beamed. "I still can't believe she placed first in her first competition! How great is that?"

Haley giggled at her husband's obvious giddiness. She found it completely adorable. "I told you she'd be great, baby. You worry too much."

Nathan simply chuckled and placed his hands on her hips, "I know, but I can't help it. She's my little girl. I'll always worry."

Haley smiled flirtatiously, running her fingers beneath the hem of Nathan's shirt, "the whole 'overprotective dad' thing is kinda sexy."

"Yeah?" Nathan smirked cockily.

"Mhmm," Haley licked her lips seductively, "So what do I get for being right?"

Nathan eyed his wife appreciatively. She was dressed in nothing but one of his old basketball t-shirts, and looked sexy as hell. "Whatever you want, Haley James."

She giggled and pressed her lips passionately against his.

Nathan smirked as he walked her to the bed, "you ready to be rewarded right now?"

She let out a loud laugh and they fell back onto the mattress, "oh, absolutely."


End file.
